Predictions
by Demon's sinner
Summary: What if Naruto had a chance to change the future? Two strange women visit sasuke and make different predictions but which will come true?


_I don't want to die! Oh god please I don't want to die!_

The words ran through his mind like a mantra, as he tried not to trip over the bodies that littered the ground. He screamed as his brother appeared in front of him and smirk.

"One day you will search for me and you will try to kill me. Till then hate me, fear me, for I will kill you as of now you are to weak."

Sasuke sat up with a jolt and looked around himself. _It was only a dream…_he told himself. More than anything he wished Itachi had killed him that night instead of leaving him to live with this torment. It was like hell come alive and he was being swallowed up by it.

The moon was still high as he left his bed and walked outside. That's when he saw them. Two girls, one with fox ears and tail, the other cat. The fox girl played a flute, while the other sang a song of longing. What really made them so enchanting were their eyes. Each holding a promise that could never really be touched.

They stopped and stared at him with their wondrous eyes before one broke the silence.

"Little one who sits there and stares, your love is close to you all you have to do is open your eyes," the neko girl said, her voice sounded sweet like honey.

The fox girl was the next to speak with a voice as cold and venomous as Itachi's.

"Seeker of power you shall be and loneliness is all you will receive."

They disappeared leaving him to wonder if they really were there at all.

When morning finally came Sasuke met up with Naruto and Sakura for a mission. The words of the neko came back to him as he looked at Naruto. 'Is he the one she meant?'

Did Naruto like Sasuke in that way? He was unsure and then again she could have been talking about Sakura. The pink haired girl did have feelings for him and was not shy about it.

While he was thinking this Sakura latched onto his arm and began to chatter about something useless and when he looked at Naruto the blond ninja had a sour and hurt look on his face.

Was he jealous of him for having Sakura so close or was he jealous of Sakura for being latching onto him? He had to find out which it was and soon.

Kakashi lead them out for the mission he walked close to Naruto. The blond wondered why but said nothing and that made Sasuke want to talk to him about the girls he had met.

That night Sasuke found Naruto and was surprise to see him talking to the two girls. He was in an alleyway and the three spoke in whispers but the fox girl stop mid sentence as Sasuke rounded the corner.

"Calm yourself we will do no harm to the Kyubi's kit," she said her voice as cold as ever.

"Sasuke this isn't what you think they are just umm…" Naruto could not think of anything to say. He was out of excuses and didn't want the older boy to know what he really thought.

"Who are you two?" was all that Sasuke asked.

"Silly, we are nothing more than friends to the little kit here," the cat girl said.

"We are demons and serve the kit and Kyubi. I am Yuka and this is Mizumi."

Both Naruto and Mizumi turned to Yuka in shock.

"Naruto you weather you tell him or not is none of our concern but we must be going. Come Mizumi the two have things to discus."

Both of them left bowing to the two boys and Naruto bit his lip waiting for Sasuke to say something. When he didn't Naruto turned and tried to run past him, but Sasuke grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing? I want to hear what you have to say." Sasuke's eyes were piercing and held Naruto's gaze. How could he answer him he didn't even know what it was he was going to say himself?

"It's nothing I have nothing to say to you Uchiha now let go." All Naruto could do was play tough. It was either that or cry, which he did do once he got home.

Maybe if Naruto had said something that night things would have been different. Sasuke would have known that Naruto had feelings for him and he never would have gone to Orochimaru. Should of, could of, would of, but he didn't and now Sasuke was gone. Yuka's prediction had come true, Sasuke left for power and he was alone because of that choice. A day has yet to go by that Sasuke didn't wish Naruto felt love for him, but it was to late for that. Now he was to far gone for Naruto's love to reach him in the darkness. Naruto would hate him for all that he did, at least that's what he thought. He had no idea that Naruto still cared and loved him enough to sacrifice his life for him. But he would soon know the answer. All things would be clear in due time.

After Sasuke left the village Yuka made another prediction and this is what she said…

"The day will come when he who is tormented by shadows of the past shall find his light and with it he shall be set free. That is what shall be."


End file.
